Manually cleaning the floor and sides of a swimming pool may be a tedious and time-consuming task. As a result, automated robotic pool cleaners have been developed. However, controlling and monitoring such automated robotic pool cleaners to insure that all portions of the pool surfaces are satisfactorily cleaned remains a challenge.